empyrean_phantasmfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Welcome to The Empyrean Phantasm, Aethervallum's all-encompassing expanse of fiction! The Empyrean Phantasm is a library of User:Aethervallum's fictional works, as well as those who have written their fiction in collaboration with him, may it be original works of fiction or fanmade fiction. All of his works are heavily correlated to each other in sequence. This is the home of the Aethervallum's Ancient Kings continuity, so are the ideas of the future games The Realm of Elements and War Nexus. Since Aethervallum was before a Sonic the Hedgehog fan under the username of User:Josh the Hedgehog, he also had collaborated with fellow fans with parallel versions of his Ancient Kings characters. Howver, he sticks with his original works now so he abandoned his parallel characters and opted to write crossovers of his original characters to the fandoms of various Sonic fans. Continuity Introductions Ancient Kings Ancient Kings is an original Aethervallic continuity mostly set in Planet Antiquus. Four Ancient Kings of the planet, each ruling a single continent to represent an element that are inherently harnessed by its inhabitants, face diverse challenges in their reign. Joshua Zephyrius, the current king of the wind continent Ventilus and the main protagonist of the series, had been emotionally wounded because of the abduction of his first love: his own childhood friend. During his lifetime, he carried the burden of saving damsels in distress in utmost honor of her. Thomas Atlanteum, the current king of the water continent Benthos, wanted to dig deep to the depths of his true strength in order to protect his kingdom. At that time however, he almost felt what it was like to lose a consort one loved so dearly. Louisius Salamandra, the current king of the fire continent Pyronia, was troubled to see his people rebel against him while it started during his father's reign in which he was not involved in any political decision. He accepted the burden for his father's sake to stop the rebels from going too far as to break the lineage of the prime royalty. Raymond Jetterra, the current king of the earth continent Geomus, had not experienced a tragedy as great as his fellow kings. However, a certain problem arose from a nearby town that will potentially decide the fate of the people all over Geomus. He decided to investigate with his men regarding a certain girl who has shrunk for vague reasons. The genres used are action, adventure, fantasy, romance, war and suspense. The setting theme used is medieval-futuristic and steampunk. This is the only Aethervallic continuity so far that has been collaborating with multiple Sonic fandoms. This has been scrapped in favor of Mystical Archives of Yore. Priscimitaria Priscimitaria is an original collaborative continuity created by Aethervallum and Enervar. The Realm of Elements The Realm of Elements is a turn-based roleplaying game set on the planet Reathmos. The protagonist (default name: Nemeus or Nemea ae Elementum) went adventuring with two men (who were Nemeus' childhood friends and also Nemea's upperclassmen) to search for the divine equipment Aeternemei, which comprised of armor which could not be damaged by normal means and a sword heavily similar to the Antiquian Aetergeheim. The genres are action, adventure, and fantasy. Theme is medieval-steampunk. War Nexus War Nexus is a turn-based war game set on a war-torn Aethervallic Earth during the 22nd century. There were four world factions involved that battle each other for survival. Little did they know there were other lifeforms that attack them from outside the planet, as well as a first-power organization that keeps conquering vulnerable territories singlehandedly and using them as bases of operations for their "experiments". The genres are war, action, fantasy and adventure. Themes are modern, futuristic, and extraterrestrial. Chrominance Rift Kinemancia's Gate Affiliations Coming soon! Category:Browse